


InsightfulInsomniac’s Klaine Kids Directory

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [25]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Salton, dads!Klaine, klaine kiddos, this is just an informational directory!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Since so many of you love my Klaine kids (which I am so honored and happy about), I decided to do brief character descriptions of each of them that readers could refer back to when reading my fics! For all of you who asked questions of age, what they look like, or who their bio parents are, all the information is in here!It’s an all-encompassing directory/handbook to my Klaine kids!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364230
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	InsightfulInsomniac’s Klaine Kids Directory

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t thank you enough for all the lovely enthusiastic responses I have been receiving ever since I started writing my Klaine kid AUs. I am honestly so blown away by how much you all love them, and it makes me so happy to hear how much you do, as I adore writing them. I really think they’ve all grown into their own characters after writing them so much!
> 
> Thank you all, it really means the world to me! So here’s some essential information I’ve actually had for awhile, as I built their characters pretty extensively before writing them!

**Tracy**

Born: June 21, 2020 (that’s soon, and it’s also Father’s Day, which was totally unintentional)

Tracy is the first child of Kurt and Blaine, and she is biologically Kurt and Rachel’s baby (although they had an equal chance of being the bio father; they didn’t care who’s it was). I know Quinn offered to donate the eggs for their kids... but we’ll get to that later. I also understand that it’s pretty unrealistic for a surrogate to have never been pregnant before and for her to also then be the biological mother, but hey, it’s fanfiction, and I couldn’t resist.

Physically, the Hummel genes were STRONG with this one. Tracy is kind of a carbon-copy female version of Kurt — Kurt and Blaine never wanted to do a paternity test to find out who was biologically the father of their kids, and when Tracy’s big blue-green eyes did not change as she grew older, they just knew. Not to mention that even with Rachel’s genes, she is just as pale as her dad.

Tracy is also so similar to Kurt in behavior and personality. She’s incredibly focused and driven — both Rachel and Kurt traits, but she reads way more like her dad in those senses. She’s very academically and career driven — she wants to become an investigative journalist for social justice issues, and she is a total boss woman with a killer sense of style. She obviously is very musically and theatrically talented, but it’s definitely more of a hobby and an outlet than a major life focus for her. She’s witty, sharp, and incredibly observant of those around her — she has great judgment of people, but she’s also so incredibly non-judgmental. Tracy’s whip smart and a great leader, although she definitely embodies Kurt’s calculated ambition rather than Rachel’s flighty explosions of starpower.

Tracy is a huge mother hen to her younger siblings, and is the most straight-laced of the group. That doesn’t mean she is uptight — Tracy adores family board game nights and volunteering her time giving vocal and instrumental lessons to kids at a local music store. Her Instagram is also impeccable, though she is not stuck up in the slightest. 

As a baby, she was the easiest baby out of all the kids, which really was to the detriment of Kurt and Blaine, who lucked out with their first. She was somewhat of a defiant toddler however, as her parents very quickly learned that’s she’s as stubborn as both of her bio parents.

Tracy studies journalism in school and quickly rises to success in her field. She eventually meets her future husband (she is straight) on the job; he’s a police detective responding to the case that she’s reporting on. She waits awhile, at least decently longer than her parents, to settle down and get married. 

  
**Audrey**

Born: September 6, 2022

Audrey is Kurt and Blaine’s second child — she’s biologically Blaine and Rachel’s. This time, even though Blaine was more than happy to just leave it up to chance again, Kurt convinced him that he really wants a little Blaine. Rachel was not originally going to offer to be their surrogate again, but she gets a sort of baby fever when they start looking into options, and she decides to offer again. Besides, she is in between shows, but Jesse’s working on composing a new one, and she should be ready to begin production once she’s had the baby, and then they won’t have the responsibility of a kid to take care of while they’re working.

Audrey is kind of the wild child of the family — imagine Blaine and Rachel having a baby... they’re already so similar, and she gets all of their best and worst traits (but they’re doubly intensified). Audrey is bubbly, outgoing, and extremely sarcastic, which Blaine is convinced she learned from Kurt and is not genetic. Audrey is so compassionate and loving, though she is an incredibly intense person that does unintentionally steal the spotlight every so often. She’s a genuine people-person and a people-pleaser, and she always has a smile on her face. She is ridiculously charming, so much so that it can get her into trouble sometimes. She can also be quite oblivious.

Like the other kids, Audrey is very talented musically and theatrically. However, besides her iconic Audrey belts, her favorite form of artistic expression is through dance. She’s Blaine’s kid through and through, and she takes to dance like a fish to water. It’s her dream to be a professional dancer someday, and that’s what she studies post-high school.

Audrey is super charismatic and doesn’t really care what people think about her — as long as they like her. She’s pan, and her way of coming out was simply introducing her parents to her girlfriend, and then when they broke up just under a year later, introducing them to her boyfriend. Audrey is not a player in any sense of the word — she values herself too much. However, she does tend to be more romantically flighty than the other kids; although she is very committed in whatever relationship she’s in.

In her adult years, Audrey lives single for awhile, learning to enjoy life on her own terms. Eventually, she starts barre workouts to try something new, and she and the teacher of her class hit it off. She and her wife get married and eventually start a studio together, while Audrey still does dance professionally.

  
**Finn**

Born: August 1, 2024

Finn is Kurt and Blaine’s third child, and the first of their set of twins. He is biologically Quinn and Kurt’s son — Quinn eventually gets a job at a law firm in New York when Puck is stationed there long-term. She offers then to not only be their donor, but also their physical surrogate. Kurt and Blaine decided even before they had kids that they wanted three: Kurt loved having Finn as his brother for the short time that they had together, so he knew he wanted to give his kids siblings, but Blaine knew what growing up in a family of two was like, where everything is compared between two people, so he suggested three. Kurt agreed, as they both love kids.

Finn is a good mix of Quinn and Kurt physically. He’s pale and lanky and is quite strikingly handsome. He’s also incredibly sweet — Quinn’s soft, advice-giving, genuinely caring side comes out in him in droves. He also, however, got both of his bio parents’ work ethics — he loves to work hard at what he’s good at. He also got a lot of Quinn’s (and Kurt’s, let’s be real) athleticism, and his favorite outlet for that is soccer. But he’s not a douchey soccer bro — he’s kind and friendly, but assertive and willing to pick up any slack that other people may have dropped. Finn is generally the most quiet of the kids, but his humor is dry and impeccable. He can sometimes get ahead of himself when he’s determined and focused, but the people who love him will always be there to reign him back in when he needs it.

Finn was literally the most independent toddler known to man. He always wanted to do things for himself, and he took pride in learning skills quickly. That doesn’t stop as he gets older — Finn is very impressive onstage, particularly with his acting (he is compelling and convincing in whatever role he plays). He loves it, though it does come second to his career: Finn becomes a vet. He has always loved animals, and he goes to school for veterinary science.

Finn (who is straight) and his first college girlfriend, Lily, are long-term throughout undergrad, but they split amicably when they move onto post-grad careers and schooling. However, they reunite accidentally just under two years after breaking up, and it only takes another year together for them to realize that they’re it for each other. Everyone loves them; they’re very much a power couple (Lily is a molecular biologist). 

**Dalton**

Born: August 1, 2024

Dalton is the fourth and final child of Kurt and Blaine’s, and he’s the other half of their twins. He’s biologically Blaine and Quinn’s (yes, this is an example of a too-perfect fanfiction instance, but oh well, I love it, and it actually can and has happened through mixed IVF!), and he takes heavily after Blaine — although Quinn’s features do soften him out a bit (looking at you, eyebrows, even though I adore them). He especially takes after Blaine in height, much to his initial chagrin.

Dalton is also a carbon-copy of Blaine’s personality, with obvious influences of Quinn here and there. He’s exceptionally charismatic and charming, but with an underlying sweet dorkiness that is nothing but genuine. He’s a huge nerd, and he can be very book smart. His ambition and drive is a little sharper than Blaine’s, however, in the sense that he tends to be a bit more ruthless in achieving what he wants. That being said, he’s incredibly compassionate and very easy to talk to, though when it comes to talking about himself, he does get easily embarrassed and is very humble. Again, taking after his father, he can also be a bit oblivious from time to time.

Out of all the kids, Dalton is the most dedicated to theater and music in general. He’s an instrumental wizard, picking up instrument after instrument as he grows up. He has the voice of an angel and is a good dancer, so he takes to the stage well. He loves theater and all it encompasses, from Shakespeare to modern Broadway.

Dalton is a hopeless romantic through and through, and when he and his best friend since middle school, Sawyer Montrose, fall for each other in high school, they become even more inseparable. Dalton also comes out as bi to his parents by Blaine accidentally finding them sleeping in the same bed during a “just-friends” sleepover (see my previous fics for that story and many more about “Salton”). Look out Klaine, Salton is a new generation of high school sweethearts who are stupidly perfect for each other. The two of them go to college together, and Dalton studies musical theater and literature while Sawyer gets a pre-med degree, which he follows up by going to med school and going into pediatrics.

They both love kids, and they get married right out of undergrad (the earliest in terms of personal timelines out of all the kids). They first use a surrogate — Sawyer’s older sister, Cassie, who he is very close with, offers, and they use Dalton’s DNA with hers to make a true “Anderhumrose” baby. Their daughter’s name is Eliza — after both Elizabeth Hummel, Kurt’s mom, and, unashamedly, Eliza Schuyler from Hamilton.

As for their other kids, they know they eventually want to adopt, but they’re also open to using surrogacy again. Who know where life will take them!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you so much for your support and love for these Klaine kids! There is plenty more to come with them :)
> 
> Also, I am currently working on a 5+1 fic partially prompted by my commenters, hence why there is a bit of a lull! It’s a bit longer than a quick one shot, so it’s taking me a little more time to write. Also, it’s finals week for me at college, so that’s an added delay. However, it should be up by the end of this weekend, and it’s featuring a certain club scene people were asking for ;)
> 
> As always, you can find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> And tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine
> 
> I am also always open to taking prompts about my Klaine kids or otherwise! Love you all!


End file.
